The Fading Rose
by The Windmill of the Sun
Summary: Kaede witnesses Mitsuru's Awakening and is caught in between his feelings of duty and his feelings for his Dominion. What happens if he is taken away by Domina Galacta? This picks up after chapter 19.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is the first fanfiction ever that I uploaded here since I made my account at about... I don't know, 2 years ago? _ Yeah, how sad. Anyways, this ficcie was inspired to me by a friend who just recently found the joys manga can bring.**

**This is my first ever Barajou no Kiss fanfiction, so please bear with me if some of the characters are OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BaraKiss. If I did, Seiran would've married Kaede. I'm kidding of course. **

* * *

"White Rose! I need you desperately!" Anis yelled at Mitsuru once more, vines appearing on his neck. She brought her hand up to his cheek while he held her close. _This is an order you cannot disobey!_

Kaede felt as if his heart was ripped out of his chest.

"Very well, I Tenjoh Mitsuru... The White Rose shall now grant the Rose Princess's desire!"

Instead of joining his comrades, he ran back to the direction from whence he came. His mind went blank.

'_Red Rose...'_

He stopped as he heard a female voice call out to him. "Who's there?"

'_Red Rose... Join me...'_

"What?" He turned looking for the source of the mysterious voice.

A girl in a black dress appeared behind him. She brought her lips to his ear. "Red Rose... Be mine..."

The Rhode Knight pulled away and turned to face her. The girl grinned and floated towards him. Kaede remained in his position as though he was paralyzed. "Be mine... and mine alone..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face inches away from his. Purple orbs stared into ice blue ones.

"I will be yours only..." She leaned in slowly. "...forever." She muttered before closing the gap between them.

* * *

The next day...

Looking for the Arcana cards was no joke. Anis stretched her arms as she walked towards the entrance of the school. She had her first Awakening yesterday. It was an amazing display of power, yes, but why did it have to be Mitsuru of all people? She sighed opening her shoe locker to change to her school shoes.

Mikage and Kaede weren't found among the bodies at the park yesterday. _Maybe they left before something happened. _She thought before heading to her homeroom.

She then saw a familiar red head going up the stairwell.

"Kaede!" Anis called out to him. He ignored her and kept walking.

"Oi Kae-baka!" She shouted once more, trying to catch up with him. He ignored her still and entered their classroom. She couldn't summon her vines because there were too many people.

Anis went into the room quickly as the bell rang. She went to her seat and glanced at Kaede who was two seats away diagonally from her. The teacher entered and all was silent.

* * *

As the bell rang to signal for lunch break, Anis tried to catch up with Kaede, but was gone as soon as the teacher left. She then went to the school roof to eat lunch with the other Roses.

"Is something the matter, Lady Anis? You've barely touched your food," said Seiran as he watched her fiddle with her chopsticks.

She sighed before speaking. "Kaede. He's been avoiding me since this morning."

"I see. Did you notice anything different about him?" The blue haired teen asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Not that I can think of... He seems normal, but he wont talk to me."

"Might it be something happened between him and his date yesterday?" Suggested Mitsuru.

"Something...?" Anis shook off the thought and tried to continue eating.

Mutsuki glanced over the school grounds. A pair caught his attention. The White Rose noticed this and turned to the direction Black was facing. "Look, it's them."

Anis shifted her gaze to see the two of them walking together. _Mikage looked happier than usual_, she thought. Kaede smiled at her as they talked. _What's going on?_ Just then, she latched onto his arm before they entered the school building. Anis swore she just saw the girl smirk at her.

"Oh ho ho, Red's got a girlfriend."

Anis stayed quiet and started to fix her things. "I'm full," she announced before standing up.

"Shall I escort you back to your classroom?" asked Mitsuru as he closed his lunch box.

"No, thank you." She left without saying another word.

* * *

What the heck was that just now? What happened yesterday? Was that why we couldn't find them in the amusement park after all that trouble? Those questions screamed in her mind. "Ooof!"

"Hey, watch it," said a familiar voice. It was Kaede. Anis stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"Kaede, where were you yesterday? What happened after your date with Mikage-chan?"

He replied with a glare and tried to walk away but was stopped as vines appeared on his neck.

"Don't ignore me, Kae-baka!" She shouted tugging at the vines.

He scoffed and glared at her once more. "Shut up."

Anis was taken aback by his words. The vines loosened and eventually disappeared. She was left speechless in the hallway as he went over to their classroom. His eyes looked different. They seemed to have lost their usual shine.

_Kaede... what's wrong with you?_

She entered their classroom and went to her seat as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Anis shifted on her chair to face her Knight's direction. He only seemed to be staring at the girl sitting in front of him. It was disturbing to see him act this way. She turned as she heard the door slide open. _Maybe it's better to consult with the other Rhode Knights first._

Anis sighed and looked out the window. Everything seemed peaceful and serene. Why can't her life be more like that? She thought and lowered her gaze. _But then, I wouldn't have met them if my choker never disappeared..._

There was someone lying on a tree branch. She then saw the person glance at her. Blood red... She quickly looked away and blushed as their eyes met.

_Wait a sec... What's Mutsuki doing out of class?_ Her eyes widened.

"That's it!" She shot up from her seat.

"Is there something you want to share with the class, Yamamoto Anis-san?"

"A-ah, nothing ma'am! G-gomenasai!" She sat back down quickly and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Hmph. Now class, turn to page..."

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter 2~ **

**R&R KTHXBAI. /scurries off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 coming your way! Beware of OOC-ness in this chapter. OTL**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BaraKiss.**

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Mutsuki grumbled standing next to Anis in the middle of Gothic Land.

"You looked like you didn't have anything better to do…"

"Humans…" He said before running a hand through his hair.

Earlier,

"_Mutsuki!" Anis called out to her Black Rose Knight who was apparently taking a nap on his usual tree branch._

"_Hm?" He looked at her from his position._

"_Let's go to Gothic Land! I want you to investigate something."_

"_And if I say no?" Vines appeared on his neck and he found himself on the grass._

"_This isn't a request, it's an order!"_

Now,

Mutsuki sighed and glared at everything in sight. Why did his Dominion have to be so pushy?

"So! Can you use your threads to find out what happened to… um…" She hesitated.

"To Red and his new girlfriend," He stated simply. "My abilities are used for investigation, not fortune telling."

Anis cringed at his reply. "Can you at least try to find hints to how the incident happened?"

He grunted and looked around lazily. "There are too many people around."

She then motioned for him to go to a more secluded area.

Mutsuki touched her shoulder. "How troublesome," He said before threads appeared on his hands. He closed his eyes and let them work.

_There must be something that'll help me find out what happened to Kaede…_

Mutsuki opened his eyes a few minutes later.

"So?" She asked hopeful.

He turned to his left and followed the thread. "Come." Anis scurried after him.

They stopped in front of the Ferris wheel. "This was where they were last."

Anis surveyed the area looking for possible clues. "That's it?"

"Nothing more," He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

She sighed in defeat. _This isn't the time to be discouraged now._

"Why are you so concerned about him" He asked curiously.

"Why you ask…?" She went silent for a few seconds. She smiled. "Because I'm your Dominion! Someone needs to keep you guys in check!"

"I see…" He trailed off looking at the Ferris wheel turn.

"Besides, I wont be able to rest if something bad happened to any of you…" She muttered.

Mutsuki smiled at her last sentence. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" She shouted.

"Hey there!" A woman in an odd costume with small wings on her back called out.

"Have a whale feather!" She said shoving a white feather on a string in Anis's hands.

"We're giving that away for free to all the girls who are at the park today! They say whale feathers grant any wish you want! You just have to throw it to the ocean to have it granted!"

"A-ah… Thank you…"

"Have a nice day!" The woman said before she left.

Mutsuki looked at the feather in her hand. It wasn't like any feather you'd see a bird would drop everyday. There was something odd about it.

"Wishing? How childish."

"Uh… I think I'll just keep this then," She said placing it in her pocket.

"Shall we be going?"

"Oh… yeah…" _Looks like coming back here didn't help as much. What am I going to do now..?_

A hot breeze blew. The Black Rose Knight sensed a dark aura.

/ _Have you forgotten anything? _/ A familiar voice asked.

He stayed silent and kept walking.

/ _Don't let her slip through your fingers now… _/

Mutsuki smirked. The voice belonged to a child he was sure. He just doesn't know who.

"Mutsuki?" Anis asked in a concerned tone/

"It's nothing. Let's leave."

That night, Anis stood at the terrace of her apartment unit. She leaned on the railing and held up the Red Rose card and stared at it.

_I don't want to summon him without hearing a proper explanation first… But it's now or never._

Anis brought the card to her lips and kissed it. Red rose petals swirled around her. Kaede came out wearing a casual kimono.

"…What's with the outfit?" was the first question that popped out of her mouth.

"That's none of your business," He answered nonchalantly. "What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want!" Anis let out her fury and hit the back of his head. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Kaede grunted and smirked. "Why? WHY? You know exactly why I have!" He mimicked her tone.

"I don't matter right? You have him anyway."

"What are you—"

"Don't you get it my dear 'Dominion'? In the end you'll only be choosing one of us."

Anis just watched him, not following anything he was saying.

"Why do you always have to make me suffer every time…"

She felt herself back up, the wall not letting her go further. It was the first time he saw Kaede act like this.

"Kaede…" She tried reaching her hand out to him but he shoved it away.

"Why are you still entertaining my feelings when you've already got the White Rose?" He blurted out, pounding his fist o the wall just above her.

_SLAP._

"You have no say in who I want to be with!" She shouted back. He touched the area where her hand was just then.

"K-Kaede, I'm—" Anis said realizing what she just did but was cut off.

"I see. So that's how it is…" He trailed off and picked up his card.

"Never summon me. Ever again." He pressed the card to her lips and disappeared as he was engulfed by the rose petals.

The Rose Princess stood from her position on the wall awestruck. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

_Kaede…_

* * *

**You'll know the whale feather reference if you've watched Persona Trinity Soul. I'm planning to do something with it later on~ Fufufufu~**

**Again, I apologize for the OOC-ness. I'm trying not to use any swear words as requested by a friend.**

**This chapter felt a little rushed I know. I'll try to make a longer one next time. And probably with more description and such.**

**R&R**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! FINALLY eh? ; A ; I humbly apologize for the delay. I blame school. We had to prepare for our thesis presentation so I only got to work on this now. Plus, my creative well almost went dry. Anyway, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, I didn't own Barajou no Kiss... Nope, I still don't.**

* * *

"Father, I finally have him... The Rose I've always wanted..." Cinderella said as she rested her head on Schwartz's lap.

The man kept quiet as he patted her head gently. _Yes... This is only part of your Punishment, Anis._

"Mikage." A male voice called out.

"Kaede-kun!" She sprang up from her position and went to his side, taking his hands.

Schwartz watched the two, not moving from his seat.

"We're off to school now, father!" She said cheerfully at him.

He then rested his chin on his fist and scowled. He was happy Mikage finally got what she wanted, but he didn't trust Kaede.

The Red Rose Knight glanced at him one last time before they left.

* * *

Anis stirred in her bed as the sunlight hit her face. She checked her alarm clock. _6:44 AM_

'_Why are you still entertaining my feelings when you've got the White Rose?'_

She sank back in her bed remembering Kaede's words. She wasn't able to sleep well last night because of it. She closed her pink orbs for a few minutes and got up eventually to get ready for school.

_I feel sick..._ She thought examining her image on the mirror. Black bags were almost visible under her eyes. Going to school meant she had to see Kaede with _her _again.

"... He can do whatever he wants!" Anis yelled, slamming the door of the bathroom behind her.

After freshening up and getting dressed, she took her bag and went out skipping breakfast.

She went her usual way to school, but since it was still early, she took a detour. The Rose Princess entered the forest near town and went further in and stopped as she came across some stairs leading up the hill.

She stared at the foot of the stairs wearily. _That's right, his house is just at the top of the stairs._ Anis took a step forward and paused. "Mou! Why am I here anyway? It's not like he'll talk to me after that!" She then stormed off.

_Get it together!_ She ignored everyone on the path. Just then a certain redhead and a purple haired girl caught her attention.

Mikage felt a familiar presence and glanced at her direction. "Kaede-kun, I made you lunch! You'll let me feed you again later, right?" She asked grabbing his hand slyly.

Anis then felt the same feeling she was acquainted with when she saw the two of them from the rooftop.

"Of course," He answered squeezing her hand gently. The purple haired girl turned and sneered at her.

Taken aback, Anis walked faster and tried to ignore them the rest of the way.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by like a breeze, although Mikage wouldn't stop acting all lovey-dovey with Kaede during free period.

Lunchtime.

The two got out of the classroom and went to their usual eating place in the school courtyard.

Anis stayed glued to her seat as her classmates ate their food, some going to the cafeteria to buy bread. She bent forward placing her arms on the desk and burying her head in them. _No kidding. I really am sick now..._ She still refused to eat anything considering she never ate anything since earlier.

"Anis-san, are you okay?" Someone tapped her shoulder.

She pushed herself up with what strength she had. "I'm fine, just a little sleepy."

"Are you sure? Why don't you have something to eat first?"

"Want to go to the nurse's office?" Someone else offered.

_Irk, no way. I'd see dad if I do._ "It's okay, I'll go there myself." If that meant they'd leave her alone, Anis stood up slowly and made her way to the door. She sighed as she slid it close gently.

She blinked a few times at the hallway. It seemed like it was spinning. _Damn..._ The temperature also seemed to rise. Winter was almost over which means they could change to their summer uniforms soon. She couldn't wait to get out of her disgusting winter uniform. Anis eyes widened as she looked out the window and saw Mikage feeding Kaede. She averted her gaze and covered her mouth. She then held onto the wall the rest of the way. _Man... I don't remember this hallway being so long..._ She felt her consciousness fading.

"Hey, are you alright?"

_Kaede..._

"..ey...Anis...?"

_You're an idiot..._

"...nis...!"

* * *

Laughter began to resound throughout the whole room.

_Where am I?_

"It's no use Anis... he's mine now," Mikage said embracing Kaede.

_What? You can have him for all I care!_

"Oh, really? Then how about this?" A scythe materialized in her hand. She transformed with one swift movement.

_You... No, it's not possible..._

"You know, I never thought it'd be this easy to steal him away from you."

_Shut up!_

"Ohoho, someone's a little frisky today."

_I'll definitely get him back! I'll do whatever it takes!_

"Let's see you try."

"I'll get him back, you'll see."

* * *

Seiran sat by the couch on which the Rose Princess was on. He then noticed that she seemed to have a pained expression on her face as she slept.

"Nnnggg..." Her eyes opened slowly.

"Anis-sama!"

"Mmm... Seiran-kun?" She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light of the room. "Where am I...?"

"In the library," Itsushi answered.

Anis leaned on the pillow and tried to recall the events that happened before. _That's right, I passed out. _"Did you bring me here Seiran-kun?"

He shook his head no. "Mutsuki did."

"Really now..." She looked around the room. "Is he still around?"

"No, he left already."

"Oh, I see..." She trailed off, her gaze dropping to her lap.

"ANIS-SAMA!" A certain white haired student council president slash Rhode Knight broke into the room. Anis cringed. "I was simply devastated when I found out you were unconscious! But alas, I still had to attend to my student council duties. That's why I arrived only now!"

She smirked, hiding her look of disgust. "Uh, no... It's alright..."

"Ahem," The teacher broke the awkwardness rising up. "Anyway, you seemed to have lost consciousness due to fatigue and lack of sleep. Make sure you eat something before you leave today."

"Oh, then I have some leftover sandwiches from lunch earlier," Seiran offered.

"Thanks Seiran-kun and sorry for worrying you."

"Please look after your health. We can't be there to watch you all the time."

"I know," She smiled. "I guess I better thank Mutsuki when I see him tomorrow."

* * *

**Don't you just love that feeling of fulfillment? Please make me happy and leave a review~ Thanks!**

**We're not done yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews~! And by the way, Shiden needs more love. Yes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't.**

* * *

"I guess I better thank Mutsuki when I see him tomorrow," Anis said before taking a bite off the sandwich Seiran offered her.

"Anis-sama," He hesitated before continuing. "Have you noticed how strange Kaede has been acting after his date with Mikage-san?"

Anis brought her hands down to her lap and looked down. She lost her appetite again. She was knew Seiran would bring this up, yet she couldn't say a word.

"It's called love, Blue Rose," Mitsuru said noticing a change in their Dominion. "Two people having the same feelings for each other, their hearts beating as one, making everyday rose colored—" He went on as Anis stayed silent.

"I'm sure Asagi-kun gets the idea, Tenjoh-kun..." Itsushi said to shut him up. He then glanced over at the girl's direction.

She kept her head down, avoiding the questioning looks she was being given. A black cat-like creature then bit off the bread in her hands. "Ninufa will eat this if ya don't," He gave her a grin after swallowing.

Anis gave Ninufa a quick pat on the head. "Guys," She started. "Assemble here tomorrow. I'll tell you everything then."

"Everything...?" Seiran asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'll explain tomorrow, okay?"

* * *

Shiden loved watching the moon light up the night sky on rare occasions. "Shiden! Get me tea!" Oh, were they rare.

He went to the kitchen and prepared some tea and sweets. Sure his Mikage can get annoying at times but she was his Dominion and he her Rhode Knight even if they were fake. While not on the battlefield, he tends to her needs around the mansion as her butler.

As the tea was ready, he placed the pot on a tray along with two cups. Shiden knew _he'd _be there again. He shrugged off the thought and went his way.

"I see she has a new toy," said a boy with ashen hair and mismatched eyes as he passed by.

"..." The Purple Rhode Knight ignored him. They never really saw eye-to-eye.

"She can't have him forever though," The boy added before he disappeared at the corner.

Shiden wasn't going to let that faze him. "Here is your tea, milady," He announced as he arrived at the balcony overlooking a small garden.

Mikage was at the edge of the balcony with the Red Rhode Knight admiring the scenery. Shiden proceeded to serve the tea on the table, picking up pieces of their conversation.

"I know, right?" She said before breaking into a giggle fit. Kaede only seemed to be nodding after her every sentence.

The Purple Rhode Knight turned to leave after setting up.

"Thank you, Shiden!"

He paused for a second before going his way, smiling as he left.

_Now, if only he was out of the picture._

* * *

The next day, the Knights, minus Kaede, assembled at the library as ordered by their Dominion.

"Mikage... She's Domina Galacta," Anis finally said.

"I... see..." Seiran trailed off, clearly stunned and worried about his fellow Rhode Knight and friend. He caused Kaede grief because of the fake memories he gave him so he thought it was only right to feel bad.

"Then, Red Rose was..." Mitsuru stopped before he could finish his sentence.

Anis nodded. "Yeah..."

Mutsuki watched them quietly and leaned on a bookshelf with his arms crossed over his chest. No more Kaede meant less competition for him, still he couldn't help but wonder...

"Have you tried summoning him after that night?"

Anis looked away and clenched her fists. _Never summon me ever again. _"No, I haven't."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Summon him. Now. I'll give him a good beating."

Everyone blinked and eyed Mutsuki curiously because it was the first time they heard him talk like that.

The Rose Princess shook her head and took out her cards. Black, White, Blue and... gray...? Her eyes widened in shock. "W-what... is this?" Her hands shook as she held the cards. The Red Rose card seemed as if it was losing its color and pattern.

The guardian beast of the cards hovered over her for closer inspection. He perched himself on her shoulder. "Red Rose is... fading..."

"But, how can that be?" The Blue Rhode Knight went over to her and looked at the card in her hand.

The White and Black Rhode Knights stayed mysteriously silent after hearing what Ninufa just said.

Anis tried to regain her composure and brought the card to her lips.

"..."

They expected a swarm of red rose petals to fill the room, but nothing happened.

"What..?" She uttered before giving it another kiss. "Wh-why?" She felt her heart sink. She proceeded to kiss it several times more.

"Anis-sama!" Seiran held onto her free hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"Why... why wont he come out?" She choked back her tears. She gave it one more kiss before her eyes flooded her cheeks. "Kaede... come out..." She sobbed.

Mitsuru hated to see his Domina devastated yet he couldn't do a thing. He raised a brow as someone behind him stepped forward and wrapped their arms around her small frame. The student council president smirked at the scene. Mutsuki took advantage of the situation. He wanted to pry him away from her, but decided to let it slide since Anis needed it.

Anis gasped at the sudden action, surprised that the Black Rose was capable of doing it. Normally, she'd be furious but she was too depressed and confused to push him away. She grabbed fistfuls of his uniform and buried her head on his chest. She then remembered the dream she had yesterday.

_That's right... I can't let this hold me back now._

"I'll get him back. I'll definitely get him back..."

* * *

Elsewhere,

Kaede was on his way home from the mansion. He was relieved when Mikage finally let him go after begging him to stay several times.

Relieved?

He wanted to be with her more than anyone, but he was afraid of what Anis might do to him.

Wait, Anis?

"Guh!" He clutched his chest as he felt a sharp pain. He knelt at the foot of the staird leading up to the Kaede Shrine and pulled at his collar to loosen up his uniform to ease his breathing.

"No... Mikage... Domina Galacta is my Dominion now."

* * *

**I almost got stuck again. Writer's block working its way in my system. I originally wanted to finish this before summer break ends, but I'm not so sure now.**

**Anyway, please make me happy by clicking the review button, riiiight there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hey, look! I'm actually updating a week later! Wow, the world must be ending. You can shoot me later for my dry humor after you read this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't.**

**NOTE: Nobara-hime means 'Wild Rose Princess'**

* * *

Several days passed after Anis discovered Kaede was no longer at arm's reach. Mitsuru ordered his men to investigate Mikage and to report immediately when they find something out. The days went by normally like always since there was no strange activity from the fake Dominion and her fake knights yet. The only thing Anis couldn't stand was that Mikage was always all over Kaede whenever she was around them.

Anis heaved a sigh and rested her chin on her hand while looking at the warm afternoon. She ignored the teacher's lecture and let her thoughts wander. It still hasn't fully sunk in her mind that Mikage was really Domina Galacta. Anis knew her as that shy, quiet, innocent girl in class that was smart and great at drawing. Though there were times she'd see her looking at Kaede from afar at some odd way, that is, with a mix of longing and obsession. As to why she took him was still a mystery to the Rose Princess.

"Eh?" She felt something poke her side. She reached in her pocket and pulled out what looked like an oversized feather dangling on some string. _'Just throw it back to the ocean if you have a wish!'_ It was the whale feather she got at Gothic Land.

_The only thing I really wish for now is for everything to return to normal. For Kaede to return to normal, but I don't think wishing will do me any good..._ Since she was no longer wearing her choker, she decided to wear the feather as a necklace. She then tucked it inside her uniform for safe-keeping.

"Yamamoto-san!" The teacher called out.

"Ah, hai!" She stood up abruptly.

The man eyed her curiously. "Translate the next page."

Anis took the book and browsed through it frantically trying to look for the page. _Which page, dammit!_

"Forty-two," Someone said to her, but not loud enough for the teacher to hear. It was a male voice she recognized. She glanced at the red head's direction, but read on before the teacher yelled at her. _Nah, it can't be._

* * *

After classes ended, Anis went up to the rooftop for a little fresh air. She thought about what happened earlier. Kaede never helped her in class. Why start now, considering the state he's in. She sighed and looked at the horizon. The sun was still shining despite the time.

"Hey there, Nobara-hime."

Anis turned around and was greeted by the school's pop idols and secretly, fake Rhode Knights. "What do you want?" She drew her cards and made a stance.

"Isn't someone a little lively today?" Idel said casually running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, we're not here to pick a fight," Yakoh reassured her, yet she refused to put away her cards.

"Calm down, Nobara-hime. We were just hiding from a few fangirls," The Orange Rose explained folding his arms behind his head.

Anis cringed at the title given to her. "How do you expect me to trust you after all we've been through?"

The Lime Rose placed a hand on his hip. "Believe what you want," His eyes drifted and came upon the odd colored card she was holding.

Idel noticed this and raised an eyebrow at it. "Hey, what card is that?"

She winced and averted her gaze, her hands trembling slightly.

Yakoh walked over to her a closer inspection. The card was mostly gray and blank but it had a little red at the edges. "By any chance, is this... the Red Rose card?" He inferred seeing as the only cards he could tell apart from it were Blue, Black and White.

Anis gritted her teeth and balled her free hand into a fist. She's been reminded too many times already.

"Hm, is that why he's been hanging out with that creepy nerd girl all the time now?"

She kept silent.

"Well, you're the Rose Princess, aren't you? Just beat her up and take him back," Idel grinned at her. One thing Yakoh couldn't stand about his partner was that he could be so candid at times.

"If only it were that easy," She mumbled.

"Idel-kun! Yakoh-kun!" Several female voices were heard receiving a sneer from the fake knights.

"Gotta run!" They raced to the door. "See ya, Nobara-hime!"

"Stop calling me that!" She glowered but cooled down soon after. She looked at the cards once more before putting them away. Maybe those two helped even just a little bit. _Endure it just a little more, Anis..._

With that, she decided to go home to get some rest. As she opened her shoe locker, a small piece of paper fell out.

_Please don't hesitate to summon us when you need someone to talk to,  
__Anis-sama. We don't want to see you sad. At least I don't._

_ Seiran_

Anis smiled at the note the Blue Rose left her. She always wondered how someone as gentle as Seiran became a Rhode Knight. _Because he isn't human. _She shook her head at the thought. It didn't matter whether he was human or not, he was her Rhode Knight. _My friend. _She smiled once more and went her way.

* * *

**Shortest chapter ever. That is, unless I write something else that's shorter than this. I hope not though. Anyway, I think I'm going to make a little filler chapter and cheer Anis up since I've put her through a lot of agony since I've started this ;;**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm ashamed that it's almost been a month since I last updated, but hey, at least I'm updating now, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I know I don't, I just liked putting this here so people know.**

* * *

Seiran stood at the foot of the stairs leading to the Kaede shrine. He needed to confront Kaede and convince him to come back for his Dominion's sake. He didn't want her to suffer any longer. He slowly made his way up, organizing his thoughts looking for the right words to say when he faced his friend. He stopped beneath the shrine gate and took in his surroundings. Nothing seems to have changed around here. He entered and sat at the temple steps. Kaede should be back from his usual morning jog right about now. That is, if he's still doing his usual routines. He hugged his knees and rested his forehead on them. Seiran missed spending time with him. He even missed their bickering.

His eyes shot open(without realizing he had closed them) as he heard footsteps. The Blue Rhode Knight bolted up and went behind the temple to find the red head leaning against the wall, panting. He was clad in his tracksuit. Seiran exhaled quietly and approached him. "Hey Kae—"

Kaede retreated back to his house before Seiran got his attention. The blue haired boy followed him like a baby chick would its mother. The taller boy didn't seem to mind and just let Seiran chase after him. "Hey, Kaede I'm talking to you!" Kaede's behaviour was starting to annoy him. The Red Rhode Knight kept ignoring him and went over to his fridge to get a bottle of water. He leaned on the door after closing it and quickly downed the water.

"So, what do you want?" He finally said after going over to the table in the living room. He took the remote and switched the television on.

Seiran went after him and sat near him enough to block the TV. "Kaede, won't you come back to us?" He pouted. Maybe acting cute would get to him. The other boy responded by looking away tiredly. It didn't seem to work. "Please come back, Kaede. I don't want to see Anis-sama suffer anymore."

A scowl formed on his face. He still refused to answer to Seiran's pleas. The blue haired boy sneered at this. He averted his eyes. Something on the table caught his attention. "Is that... an Arcana card?" He asked reaching out to it, only to be beaten to it by Kaede. He then slipped it into one of his pockets. "Come on, Kaede. We should give that to Anis-sama!"

Kaede turned a blind ear to him and rose from his position only to be stopped by the petite boy. Seiran grasped onto the back of his shirt tightly. "Please, Kaede!" He pleaded once more. The next thing Seiran knew was that his back was on the floor, the back of Kaede's hand connected with his face. A small bruise started to form on his cheek. The dumbstruck teen sat up slowly and brought his hand up the mark.

"Domina Galacta is my Dominion," The Red Rhode Knight disappeared into the kitchen.

Seiran blinked once and regained his composure. "KAEDE, YOU JERK!" He shouted, unable to contain his anger any longer and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Anis thought long and hard on how to get that idiot Kaede back. There was still hope. Why else would he help her in class the other day ago? She stretched her arms while on her usual way to school. She admits that the note Seiran gave her the other day cheered her up. She was glad that he thought so much of her. Well, so does Mitsuru, but he's just plain creepy. Mutsuki had his good points too. An image of her and her Black Rhode Knight embracing popped up in her mind. She blushed furiously as she remembered what happened that day at the library. Mutsuki did help her calm down by doing that, so she'll let it slide for now. She smiled. Her grin grew wider as she spotted a certain blue haired teen. "Seiran-kun!" She called out. He kept walking and ignored her as if he wasn't hearing anything. Anis raised a brow and tried to catch up with him. "Hey, Seiran-kun! Good morning!" She said once more, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, good morning Anis-sama," He replied nonchalantly. Something seemed off about him. She observed him, head to toe to see if there was anything different. The bandage on his left cheek caught her attention.

"What happened to you, Seiran-kun?" She asked, concern present in her tone.

Seiran flinched. "I was just mixing some chemicals last night and it went wrong, so I got this," He explained, hoping she wouldn't see through his lie.

Anis frowned and tried to touch it. He winced as her fingers touched the cover. "You know Seiran-kun, you're a really bad liar." He smirked and looked away, waves of guilt going through him.

"Did Kaede do this to you?"

"..."

The Rose Princess's eyes widened and started to flare with anger. How could he hurt his childhood friend like that? "That idiot! I'm going to—!"

"No, Anis-sama!" He grabbed her arm before she stormed off to find Kaede. She looked back at him with a confused expression on her face. "I tried to talk some sense into him this morning, but he just wouldn't listen..." He trailed off and let go of her arm.

"But why did he have to hurt you?" She asked outraged.

"..." Seiran averted his gaze once more. "He had an Arcana card."

Her eyes widened. She was so caught up in wanting to get Kaede back, she forgot about collecting the cards! "I told him he should give it to you, but he said that..." He paused, stopping at midsentence. Anis waited longingly for him to finish his sentence. "...Domina Galacta was his Dominion."

Rage started to well up inside her. She balled her hands into fists and stomped away, but was stopped again by Seiran. "Anis-sama... please, don't do anything reckless," He pleaded.

Anis's expression softened as she looked at his amber eyes. "I'm sorry, Seiran-kun. And thanks."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way! I didn't know this would get popular :D**

**So please, make me happy again and review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! Thank you for waiting this long for an update. Hahaha. /iskilledbyreaders. Anyway, I'm so very sorry for not updating for so long! I had exams and junior year is taking over my life. I barely had any free time, so I went and wrote this on days when classes were suspended here because of the storms. But you didn't come here to read about that, you came here to read chapter 7 so here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: No. No, I don't. If I did, Shiden would have more screen time.**

* * *

Mikage took a sip of her tea and leaned on her chair. She was at her favourite place again in the mansion: the balcony overlooking the garden. A light breeze blew sending cherry blossom petals flying everywhere. Shiden had planted cherry blossom trees since she seemed to like them. She was thankful to have a butler and a knight like him.

"Having fun, aren't we?"

Unlike some people. A scowl made its way to her face as she gently set the cup down. "What do YOU want?"

"I was wondering Garbage Princess," She cringed at the title. "What do you plan to do with the Red Rose now that he's in your possession?" He asked leaning on the wall.

"It's obvious isn't it? I want to make the Rose Princess suffer!"

He then analyzed her sentence, looking at her wearily. "I'm not entirely convinced." Just then as Yocteau made his move to leave, he caught what looked like a katana with his left hand. "Someone has a short temper." He threw the blade back to its source and was caught by none other than Kaede.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" The smaller boy asked, receiving a glare from him. The red head held the blade to the other's face. Yocteau smirked whilst a dark aura started to fill his eyes.

"Don't Kaede. He's not worth it," The girl finally said after taking another sip of her tea. Kaede obeyed, the sword he was holding disappeared with a flash of light.

The gray haired boy scoffed and went his way. "I don't like you," He declared as he walked past Kaede. "Then we'll get along just fine," He replied before Yocteau was out of sight.

Kaede shrugged and went over to Mikage's side. She stood up and embraced him as a greeting. "I'm so glad you came to see me today, Kaede-kun!" He then pulled out something from his pocket as she let go. The purple haired girl smirked before taking the card from him. "I have no use for this really, but it'll help slow down Anis, so I guess that's alright. Thanks Kaede-kun~!" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

Meanwhile...

_Having him around is nothing but trouble. _Yocteau mused as he strode along the hallway. He paused as a familiar figure came into view.

Shiden nodded curtly at the boy as he walked by. "Say, Purple Rose." The said Rose ignored him and kept walking.

"What do you think of the Red Rose?"

The Purple Knight stopped in his tracks. The question had him flabbergasted, but he knew that the Gray Rose was still resentful of the previous Red Rose because he was blood married to the previous Rose Princess. Shiden reflected on his feelings. The present Red Rose was stealing his Domina from him. That's right, he was...

"He's nothing but a nuisance."

Yes, that's exactly what he was. He then went his way, his left thumb grinding on the middle of his index finger.

The boy noticed this and simply smirked because he was satisfied with the answer he was given. "So I'm not the only one who wants him out of here."

After all, they were all just fake Knights there. Who needs a real one?

* * *

Ninufa floated around Shoubi academy, peering into the classrooms from outside the window, taking care not to be seen by the students. He was bored, but he couldn't leave the campus for... various reasons. He then spotted a particular person lying on his usual tree branch and taking his nap. The cat-like creature flew over to him and landed on his leg.

Mutsuki stirred and was greeted by a familiar grin as he opened his eyes. He closed them once more after seeing what it was that disturbed his slumber. He didn't mind having the guardian beast of the cards around, just as long as he isn't bothering him.

Ninufa then took this as a sign that he could stay. He curled up like a ball and nuzzled the fabric of the black haired boy's trousers. He closed his feline eyes and made himself comfortable. A little snooze won't hurt anyone, right?

His ears perked up, eyes shot open not a moment later when an all too familiar feeling struck him. It was an Arcana Card. He then jumped on Mutsuki's stomach to wake him up. The Black Rhode Knight then glowered at the creature because of the movement. "Sorry Black, there's an Arcana Card nearby."

Mutsuki grunted before jumping down the tree. Normally he wouldn't do trivial chores like this, but a part of him wanted to prove himself to Anis. He followed Ninufa to wherever he was headed to.

After a few turns, he found himself in front of the school gym. There was someone near the entrance. As the Black Rose came closer, he recognized who it was. "Red Rose."

Kaede turned sluggishly to the direction of the voice that called him. _Red Rose_. Yes, he still answers to that.

The raven haired boy's attention was caught by the object the other was holding. It was the Arcana Card Ninufa felt. He grimaced as Kaede slipped the card in his pocket. "Hand it over."

"And if I say no?" He replied smugly.

"Then I have no choice."

* * *

Anis ran through the hallway as her name was called in the PA saying she needed to report in the library.

"Anis-sama, what's going on?" Seiran asked as he caught up with her.

She frowned and shook her head. "I don't know Seiran-kun, but I have this nagging feeling..." _That it has something to do with Kaede._ She finished her sentence in her mind. The Blue Rose decided to save his questions for later. For now, they had to find out what happened.

The Rose Princess burst the door open when they finally arrived. "Itsushi-sensei?"

The teacher motioned towards the boy sitting on the couch. Anis hurriedly went over to his side to check his condition. Mutsuki's left arm was bandaged and there was a scratch on his right cheek. "What happened Mutsuki?" She asked frantically.

He didn't say a word but simply presented her with something. "An Arcana Card?" She took it and paused to look at it carefully. "But where, how'd you get it?"

"Red had it," Ninufa replied in his stead.

The pink haired girl's mouth went agape and turned back to the injured boy. "So you..."

Mutsuki simply averted his gaze. He gritted his teeth as a hand squeezed his bandaged arm.

"This is the second time I've seen you wounded like this," Mitsuru said as he removed his hand. "It's a shame you escaped only with that. The Red Rose could have done better."

"Stop it Tenjoh-senpai!" Anis exclaimed, vines wrapping around his neck. "I don't want this... My Knights... I don't want you hurting each other..." She trailed off. "I fail as a Domina like this..." The vines then disappeared leaving Mitsuru dumbfounded at her earlier outburst. He came closer to her and touched her shoulder and without saying a word, his hands shined with a white light as he touched Mutsuki's arm.

Anis's spirits were lifted a little because of the act. She looked at the card in her hand once more. It was once step closer to fixing the Devil's Seal, but the Kaede had the Arcana Cards... Does that mean Domina Galacta was collecting them too?

* * *

**Like I said in my other fic, expect slow updates from now on. I'm sorry for that! orz**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeey everyone *waves* Yeah, I know it's been too long, but I blame school ;_;**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont unfortunately orz"**

**P.S. I suck at battle scenes so be a bear for me?**

* * *

"_Then I have no choice." Mutsuki said even though he knew his movement would be limited since he needed to touch Anis or be summoned first before his powers can work. He put on a defensive stance as Kaede summoned his blade. Mutsuki could do nothing but defend. He dodged the red haired teen's attacks successfully, missing him just by the hair once. Ninufa had thrown him a bamboo sword he got from the gym. He trained in the ways of the sword when he was younger, but he wasn't too proficient with it. He tried to use it to fend off Kaede when he lunged at him, but the impact broke the bamboo and the blade came in contact with his left arm. He groaned and gritted his teeth in pain, but something else was wrong. Kaede's eyes were wide with horror. Mutsuki took this chance to push him back and punch him in the stomach. Hard. The younger teen dropped to his knees, holding onto his sword for support. The Black Rose smirked and tried to hit him once more, but he was stopped by the rose petals suddenly swirling around his opponent. All that's left in the Red Rose's place was the card he sought._

* * *

Anis kicked a rock on the street as she walked home. She was frustrated. Mutsuki wouldn't talk. He rarely did in the first place, and when he did, he'd just insult her, but she wished he could have at least told her why he was injured. "That jerk..." She barely knew anything about the Black Rose since he never did share anything about himself.

...and before Anis knew it, she was at the foot of the stairs that lead to the shrine. She stared at the steps with annoyance, also trying to see if they would melt if she stared at them too long, but it was no use. At some point, she'd always end up there without her even knowing it, and her thoughts were still the same: "He's with her." She sighed and retreated to her home which was still a ways away.

As soon as she entered her room, she leaned on the door and slid down, settling on the floor. "I'm tired..." _But__I__can__'__t__give__up.__Not__now._

"Surprise attacks aren't nice you know," A familiar voice said sounding rather irritated.

Anis' eyes shot open as an all too familiar person appeared in front of her. She immediately reached for her cards, but was stopped before she could kiss any of them.

She pursed her lips and went closer to Anis. "How dare you hurt Kaede! He hasn't done anything wrong—"

"Hasn't done anything wrong my ass! He was the one who attacked Mutsuki! And for your information, the only reason he did that was because of you!" The pink haired teen spat back.

Cinderella sneered and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. "Anis, I love you," Anis froze as she felt the scythe near the nape of her neck. "But Father loves me, that's why I'm doing this." She dropped to her knees as Cinderella pulled back. "See you in school tomorrow. Bye~"

Anis pounded her fist on the floor and started sobbing. "Papa... I hate you... why did you have to make her? Wasn't I a good daughter? Wasn't I enough? Why does it have to be her? Why..."

That night, Anis tried her best to sleep, but it wouldn't come to her. When it finally did, a frightening dream came to her. She had been cornered by a dark haired teen with blood red eyes and had the same blank look he always had only it scared her this time. He had beaten the knights with no chance of recovering, but she was completely aware of what was happening. Then before she knew it, his right hand was on her neck, squeezing it tightly. _"__M-Mutsuki...__"_

Anis's eyes flew open and felt a dull pain in her chest as she shot up from her bed. She touched the place where the hand in her dream had tried to strangle her. She blinked her eyes as the tears that formed stung them. Why would Mutsuki do that? She wished her dream didn't have any significant meaning. She then lay down once more and tried to sleep, but she just lay awake as the moonlight faded.

* * *

**You'll probably want to kill me now because it's so short, but I had other plans and they just didn't fit into this chapter! Well let's all hope the next one is better, alright?**

**Btw, if anyone thinks I need a beta reader(since my RL one is away) for this, don't hesitate to send me a PM.**

**Will see you in the next chapter then!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Looks like nothing much's changed around here, has it?" He ran a hand through his hair and looked down from his position and saw what looked like a couple walking happily together. He felt as if he had met them somewhere before. "Oh, right," He smirked.

"Well, Anis... I'm back."

* * *

Anis threw her window open and felt the breeze through her hair. It was Sunday, which means no school and she had the rest of the day off. It was starting to get warmer outside, meaning summer was near. She sighed and decided to go out for a stroll after remembering what had happened yesterday. It seems as though Mikage was monitoring her moves, which makes it dangerous to go out alone, but she still didn't want to disturb her knights.

"I'll just summon them if anything weird happens," She mused, putting on a white one piece dress and a white cloche hat that had a black ribbon on it. She took a bucket bag and made sure to place her cards inside and other things she might need.

Anis then got on a bus heading to the beach. She felt that it was time to finally make her wish and throw the whale feather back to the ocean. She leaned in on her seat and looked outside watching the scenery change. It was about time she got some time to herself and a little break from being the Rose Princess. She touched her neck as she remembered the horrible dream she had last night. Anis shook her head and decided to drift off. It was a 2 hour ride after all.

* * *

"'_ey Anis!"_

"What? Who's there?" Anis squinted at the person who called her. His face was covered by a blinding white light.

"_Whaaa? 'm disappointed ya don't remember me! Anyways, ya stay safe a'right? Or I'mma swoop down and steal ya away! See ya soon!"_

That voice... "Hey wait!" She shouted as he started to walk away. She started sprinting to catch up to him, but it was no use. He was already too far.

"Was that..?"

* * *

The sound of a bell ringing woke her from her nap. Anis rubbed her temples to clear her vision. Since when did people have the ability to invade her dreams? She shook her head and got off when she a large body of water came in view. The pink haired girl inhaled in the scent of the salty water. It was nice to go out of the city every once in a while, wasn't it? Her musings were interrupted when she heard a growling noise. She flushed and placed a hand on her stomach. It was nearly noon, so she decided to get some lunch.

"First time around here?" A boy with gray hair in a bowl cut asked serving her food. He looked young. _Must be a part-timer._

"Oh, uh, yes," She stuttered unsure of what to answer.

"It's peaceful here. A nice getaway from the big bustling city," He said before leaving. Anis gave him an odd look before digging into her food.

After eating, she went on to the beach. She took off her sandals and felt the sand under her feet. She winced at the foreign feeling, but it was cool despite the warmth from the sun. She huffed and grabbed her hat as a breeze blew. The sound of water crashing caught her attention. She then went over near the water; just enough to get her feet wet, and watched the waves from a closer view. It's not every day you get to see something beautiful like this. She rubbed her arms as she felt another gust of wind blow. It was starting to get colder.

Anis walked back and saw a hermit crab crawl by. She went closer and smiled as it retreated back to its shell because of her presence. Feeling no hostility, the crab popped out and continued crawling to its destination. Anis watched it and noticed a coastline from her peripheral vision. "I guess I better get this over with," The pink haired girl went barefoot carefully stepping on the formed sediment. She stood near the edge of the coastline and pulled the makeshift necklace that was in her pocket. She then detached the feather and closed her eyes.

_So, what do I wish for? Kaede to go back to normal? For Mikage—no, Domina Galacta and her knights to disappear? For Mutsuki to finally be free of the Gray Rose's clutches? _Her eyes shot open. Wait, why Mutsuki? Sure he's been behaving strangely after that last trip to Gothic Land, but he still fought Kaede for the Arcana Card. She shook her head and held the feather to her chest. "I guess... I just really want everything to go back the way it was before..." _Before Kaede went on that date with Mikage-chan._ "...I found out Mikage-chan was really Domina Galacta..."

The feather flew out of her hands as a gale blew. "Wha-! Wait!" She tried to reach for the feather, but she drew back as the wave crashed at the coastline. She sighed. "...I guess I better head back then." Defeated, Anis went back home to get ready for another day of school.

* * *

"Good morning, Anis-sama!" Seiran greeted her cheerfully like always. The Knights decided not to mention anything about their _former_ comrade and the fake Rose Princess, so as to not upset Anis.

"Good morning to you too, Seiran-kun!" She replied with a small smile on her face.

He blinked and thought it was best not to hit a landmine. "How was your weekend?"

"It was fine. A little boring though," She answered nonchalantly.

The bell rung throughout campus, signalling the start of first period.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Seiran-kun!" She waved at him before he was no longer in view.

Anis entered her classroom and went to her seat, placing her arm on the desk and resting her chin on her hand.

Then class began. The teacher started roll call. All of the students were present as per usual. "Hiiragi?" Or maybe not.

"Absent, sir!"

Another list of were called, then: "Higa?"

Anis glanced over at the said student's desk and saw that he wasn't there.

"Absent!"

_What could those two be plotting?_ She frowned. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

"Just a little while longer."

"Can't we kill him now?"

"Patience. All good things to those who wait."

* * *

**Ossu! See? Told you I wasn't dropping this. A big shout out to all of you avid readers and reviewers out there! Thank you for the patience and giving me the motivation to continue this. I know I've been slow, but hey, I have a life too, right?**

**Anyhow, please review and tell me what you think~!**


End file.
